


Big Bad Wolf

by abunchofatoms



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Halloween Costumes, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchofatoms/pseuds/abunchofatoms
Summary: just a little Hosie for Halloween
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

“Hope! Guess what?”  
  
the tribrid looked up from the book that she was reading. Josie had a huge grin on her face.  
  
A similar grin spread over her own features as she straightened. “I assume it has something to do with the Halloween party” she replied.  
  
“Does it ever” Josie replied, reaching her side and give her a quick kiss on the lips. “Dad let us doing it in the old mill, Lizzie showed up at the room this morning with a rack full of costumes for the party”  
  
Hope chuckled.

“Poor thing. Talk about a rude awakening.” Her hands stilled on the book she was holding and she lifted a brow. “Did you just say ‘costumes’?”  
  
“Oh, did I neglect to mention that?” she said innocently. “It’s fancy dress. We _are_ still going, right?”  
  
Hope looked at her eager face and sighed. “Only because you so clearly want to.”  
  
“Yay!” she squealed and flew into her arms. “Thank you, Hope. I know you don’t like go to parties, so, I really appreciate this”  
  
“Anything for you, my love. Come here.” She gathered her in her arms, holding her close as her mind went to the day everything had changed between them.  
  
  


The twins birthday  
  
_“Hope” she breathed, her eyes wide. The tribrid dug her up carefully.  
  
She’s safe, Hope thought, relief flooding her. She’s alive.  
  
Josie launched herself at her, wrapping her arms around her neck and squeezing her tightly.  
  
“The talisman. It worked” Hope said, relief evident in her voice._

_“what’s it supposed to do?”_

_“Make quiet things heard”_

_  
  
  
Josie almost lost her life today and as a result Hope had a new appreciation of life. Yes, she was immortal, but her loved ones weren’t. Life was too short, and she’d be damned if she wasted another moment of her on secrets and lies. Then she broke up with Landon, her feelings for the brunette were now clearer than ever._

_So, it was for her, she found her talking with Penelope._

_“Hey” Josie greeting familiarly.  
  
Hope frowned, feeling oddly empty without her in her arms.  
  
“Am I interrupting?” Hope asked politely.  
  
“Er…no,” Josie replied, “we’re done” she said looking at Penelope._

_“jojo…” the witch look at her with pain.  
  
This little witch was encroaching on her territory right in her very presence.  
  
Well, Hope couldn’t have that. So she stepped beside Josie.  
  
“good” she said with a frosty smile. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to have Josie to myself for a while.”  
  
the brunette stared up at her, surprise and disbelief written all over her face. Hope waggled her eyebrows at her and glanced up at Penelope, who was openly glaring at her.  
  
But the witch wasn’t to be deterred. “are you sure, Jojo?” she asked, pointedly ignoring Hope.  
  
“Er…” Josie looked from Hope to Penelope, and back to her again.  
  
Pick me! Pick me!! Hope screamed internally.  
  
“yes, Penelope, I’m sure,” she said eventually.  
  
Penelope scowled and stubbornly remained where she was. Honestly, thought an irritated Hope, some people just don’t know when they’re not wanted.  
  
“Yeah, Pen, you can go now” Hope said, wrapping her right arm around Josie’s waist and holding her against her. “Ready to go, babe?”  
  
Josie blinked and smiled at the endearment. “Ready when you are, ‘babe’,” she said, grinning widely.  
  
Hope returned her grin with one of her own and led her away from a scowling Penelope Park.  
  
  
_  
“What are you thinking?” Josie asked, looking up at her. They were in Hope’s room, and she was lying on the bed with her head in Hope’s lap.  
  
Hope looked down at her and smiled, stroking her hair. “Just that I’m the luckiest girl in the world,” she said simply. “I very nearly lost you.”  
  
“I guess I share some responsibility for that,” she said with a reluctant frown.  
  
“It’s a good thing that I gave you the talisman” the tribrid said “So, have you thought about a costume for the partyl?”  
  
“I’ve done more than think about it; I’ve _ordered_ it,” she admitted with a grin.  
  
Hope smiled. “Let’s hear it, then. Who are you going as?”  
  
Her cheeks reddened. “Do you promise not to laugh?”  
  
the tribrid snorted. “Jo, it's a fancy dress party. _Everybody’s_ gonna look funny”  
  
“I know, but still I’d like to think I can work fancy dress and look good doing it.”  
  
“Well, I was quite fond of the zombie naughty schoolgirl outfit you wore last year…” she said, fingering her collar suggestively.  
  
She giggled and playfully smacked her hand away. “Been there, done that. I decided to try something new.”  
  
Hope nodded. “Okay. So who are you going as?”  
  
She took a deep breath. “Little Red Riding Hood.”  
  
“Hmm. That could be interesting. I expect that makes me the Big Bad Wolf by default, huh?”

“a really sexy wolf. Trust me.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was Halloween and Hope Mikaelson was on time. Smiling with anticipation she knocked on the door.  
  
“Little Miss, Little Miss, let me come in!” she chanted.  
  
“Not by the hair of my – hey, wrong fairytale!” Josie yelled back.  
  
The tribrid chuckled. “Whatever. You decent?”  
  
“Decency is subjective,” she said with a giggle from behind the door. “But I believe I’m sufficiently covered up to qualify”  
  
“So can I come in?”  
  
“Whenever you’re ready!” she called back.  
  
Hope took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.  
  
And stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Her first thought was that Josie Saltzman is perfection.  
  
Her second thought was that she must have died and gone to heaven.  
  
Because Josie was standing in front of her in the sexiest garment ever created by man.  
  
She was wearing some kind of red corset over a white shift which cinched her waist. Her dress flared out at the waist into a cute array of red and white ruffles and lace which barely crested the tops of her thighs. Hope’s eyes travelled down her long shapely legs, which were clad in thigh-high scarlet mesh stockings and ruby red Louboutins. Her gaze swept back up to her head and shoulders, on which sat the cutest little hooded red cape, trimmed with white lace.  
  
Hope must have gaped at her for a full minute, before she broke the silence.  
  
“Well?” she said, striking a pose.  
  
the tribrid swallowed deeply, finally managing to utter one small word.  
  
 _“Damn”_  
  
She grinned. “It speaks!”  
  
“If Little Red Riding Hood looked like this” she whispered huskily, “it’s no wonder the wolf devoured her whole.”  
  
“So you like it?” she asked, her eyes shining.  
  
 _“Like it?”_ she repeated. “Jo, you look…” she trailed off, unable to find a superlative word that accurately described how amazing she looked. “Wow,” she said at last.  
  
“Wow yourself,” she breathed, appraising her from head to toe. “ you’re a Sexy Wolf, I’m not kidding.”  
  
Hope ran a hand lightly over her artfully coiffed hair and nodded smugly. “Ingenious, uh?”  
  
“Oh, yeah!” she exclaimed, walking towards her. “Hope, you look _amazing!”_  
  
She grinned. “Glad you approve.”  
  
“The vest, the boots…” she went on, looking her over. “Hope, you even got _claws and a tail!_ How did you -?”  
  
“I figured I might as well commit fully to the whole fancy dress experience.”  
  
“Hallelujah for that,” she drawled. “You look smoking hot, Hope”  
  
“Well, thank you”  
  
“That’s your inner wolf demanding attention,” Josie teased.  
  
“Looking at you in that outfit, can you blame me?” she replied, looking over her with hungry eyes. “Jo, you’re the sexiest Little Red Riding Hood I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Why, thank you, Miss Wolf,” she grinned coyly, giving her a little twirl.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Hope said, her voice low and husky with desire. “You sure we need to go to this shindig? Because…” she trailed a finger along Josie’s scalloped neckline. “ _This_ Big Bad Wolf wants a private party.”  
  
“Down wolf” she laughed, swatting her hand away and picking up her basket. “You’ll get your chance later”  
  
As she swept past her, Hope grabbed her hand. “Really?” she said softly.  
  
Josie looked up at her with wide, honest eyes. “Really,” she whispered.  
  
  
Hope couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world when she walked into the old mill with Josie on her arm. Her cute little red and white number was sexy without being risqué, and received a lot of appreciative glances from men and women alike.  
  
She glanced over to where Landon stood with Raf, looking regal as Han solo and Chewbacca . Landon’s eyes widened, and he caught Josie’s eye and nodded with a slight smile. Hope noticed Rafael’s eyes narrow with masculine interest as his gaze ran over Josie’s lithe form. Hope placed a hand possessively at the small of her back and stared directly at the boy with a clear _back off, she’s mine_ warning glare.  
  
On the other side of the room Lizzie, dressed as Wonder woman , stood with MG, who had come as Green Lantern. Lizzie eyes brightened when she saw Josie, and she gleefully gave her sister two thumbs up and mouthed the word _nice!_ with a huge grin splitting her face.  
  
Hope looked down at the woman by her side and smiled. “Having fun?”  
  
“Mmm-hmm. Are you happy we came, Hope?”  
  
She squeezed her waist with warm affection. “Definitely.” Deftly she plucked two red solo cups and handed one to her.  
  
“Here’s to us,” she said.  
  
“To us,” she echoed, and they both raised their cups and sealed the toast.  
  
***  
  
“The armadillo,” she said with an air of finality.  
  
“Nuh-uh. The purple Teletubby with the triangle on his head,” Hope argued.  
  
Josie sighed as they walked along the moonlit road and swung her basket. “I’m telling you, Hope, the armadillo guy had the weirdest costume in the room. I mean he was welded into a shell, for crying out loud.”  
  
“Maybe, but you can’t tell me that the Teletubby didn’t make you do a double-take, especially when he fished out his pink purse,” she finished.  
  
“Let’s weigh this, Hope. Purple creature with ladypurse versus scaly creature costume that prohibits one from going to the bathroom. Who do you think a judge would choose?”  
  
Hope rolled her eyes and sighed. “Okay, I would imagine not being able to pee is the definition of suffering for one’s art, more so than a man being seen in public with a hot pink purse,” she conceded. “So you win.”  
  
“Yay!” she squealed and did a little ladylike jump. “I knew I’d wear you down eventually.”  
  
“mmm. You will be a great lawyer,” she grumbled. Hope cocked her head towards her basket. “You sure you don’t need any help with that?”  
  
“For the fifth time, no,” she insisted. “It’s part of the outfit. It’s like asking me to take off my shoes.”  
  
Hope looked down at her high-heeled shoes and grimaced. “You should. Sure you don’t want a piggyback ride to the room?”  
  
“And waste this beautifully moonlit night? No way” she tut-tutted. “I mean, look at that; I’ve never seen the moon look so large and so bright.”  
  
“It really is amazing,” she agreed. “Perfect for Halloween night.”  
  
“Hmm…now that you mention it, you should have transformed by now.” She stopped walking and crossed her arms, tapping her foot sternly. “What kind of wolf are you, anyway?”  
  
“A-whoooo!” she howled dramatically, wiggling her fake claws in the air.  
  
Josie smacked her forehead with her palm. “Oh, _God_. Me and my big mouth…”  
  
Hope turned her face skyward and made loud wolf-calls, making Josie clutch her stomach in fits of giggles. She went on and on, baying at the moon until Josie surrendered.  
  
“Okay, you’ve made your point!” she managed between chuckles. “You big bad wolf”  
  
“Don’t you know it,” she grinned. Laughing, she pulled off the clawed gloves and put them in Josie’s basket then, wrapped an arm around her caped shoulders and pulled her against her. Her free hand went around her waist, and they walked arm in arm in companionable silence for a while.  
  
“You were the best looking girl at the party tonight,” Hope said softly.  
  
She tilted her head up and smiled at her. “Thank you. I had to up my game; I was with the sexiest girl there, you see.”  
  
Hope raised a brow sardonically and regarded her with a _‘yeah, right’_ expression.  
  
Josie shrugged. “No bias, just an honest observation.”  
  
Hope squeezed her shoulder with warm affection. “You know, your honesty is just one of the many reasons why I love you,” she said warmly.  
  
Josie stumbled and lost her footing. Quick as lightning, Hope steadied her and held her close again. “You okay?”  
  
“I’m fine, I just…” she trailed off, then took a deep breath. “You’ve never said that to me before.”  
  
Hope frowned. “That I admire your honesty?”  
  
She shook her head. “No, the, uh…the other thing.”  
  
“What other -? Oh,” she said, comprehension dawning. He tribrid stopped walking and took Josie’s basket, setting it down carefully on the ground. Hope straightened and lifted a hand to Josie’s face, stroking her cheek.  
  
“I love you, Jo” she said tenderly. “How could I not? You’re beautiful, talented, brave, intelligent and hardworking…I can’t help but smile when we’re together. You bring sunshine and laughter to my life, and I don’t feel complete without you.” She paused, and took her face in her hands, boring into her brown eyes with her blue ones.  
  
“I love you, Josie Saltzman” she said earnestly. “Absolutely love you. You’re my heart and my soul.”  
  
Josie’s eyes glistened and a tear fell down her cheek, sparkling in the moonlight. “I love you too, Hope” she whispered. “I always have.”  
  
Hope’s heart swelled with poignant emotion, and she lowered her mouth to hers, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. Hope slanted her lips over Josie’s and deepened the kiss, feeling her lips part beneath her. Her tongue swept out to tangle with hers, and she moaned, lifting her hands to tangle in the hair at her nape.  
  
As soon as Hope felt her body begin to react to their passionate embrace she lifted her head and breathed deeply. She and Josie had made a decision not to rush into a sexual relationship, but her softly spoken words earlier today had indicated that she was ready to take that next step with her.  
  
God knew she was ready for her, but she wanted her to be sure it was what she wanted. She could wait for her; she was more than worth it.  
  
Hope stroked her face with her thumb and smiled fondly at her. Taking her hand in hers, she picked up her basket and they strolled contentedly on in the direction of the school.  
  
  
  
“Thanks for walking me, Hope,” she said.  
  
“It was the least I could do,” Hope said solemnly. “Besides, I have to protect my interests. It’s Halloween night, and there are hundreds of other wolves out there.”  
  
She chuckled. “I had a great time tonight.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
Josie opened the door and turned to face her. Standing in the doorway, she hesitated slightly, then shyly took her hand.  
  
“You know, Lizzie had to lace me into this thing,” she whispered huskily as she stroked her thumb over her fingers. “I’m gonna need some help getting out of it.”  
  
Hope swallowed and her heart thumped erratically as her words stirred her loins. “I’d be more than happy to render my services,” she whispered back, wrapping her fingers round her hand.  
  
She smiled seductively, a naughty gleam in her eye as she caught her lower lip between her teeth. “I thought you might.” Tugging on her hand, she pulled her into the room and kicked the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I write smut, so, i hope you like it.  
> Happy Dia de Muertos, guys.

Hope lifted her hands to Josie’s face and kissed her thoroughly, thrusting her tongue into her mouth and meeting hers in a tangle of heady promise. Josie slid her hands around her waist and pulled her towards her, moaning as their bodies made intimate contact. Her hand travelled up Hope’s back, then down again, beyond her belt buckle till she grasped a handful of her taut buttocks.

Hope’s groan was muffled by their kiss, and her muscles clenched as Josie’s hand worked her firm flesh. Josie slipped her hands under her vest and trailed her fingers up her chest until she reached Hope’s nipple and lightly pinched the tight nub.

Hope made a harsh sound and breaking the kiss. “Josie” she whispered, gasping as she scraped her fingernail across the sensitive nub. “God, that feels good.”

“I’m just getting started,” she drawled

The air left Hope’s lungs in a whoosh, and her knees buckled weakly. God, they’d only been kissing two minutes, and already she was driving her crazy. Dropping her hands to her hips, she lifted her and wrapped her legs around her waist, then stumbled forward till they got to the bed. Carefully she set Josie down so she was lying on the pillows, then leaned back and just stared.

Lying there, bathed in the moon’s ethereal glow, Josie looked like a stunning vision. Her face wore a cheeky smile, and she bit her lip in that way that made Hope’s heart flutter. Her hair spilled out of the hood in soft curls and looked even more beautiful, if that were possible. With every breath her chest rose and fell, the gentle swell of her breasts accentuated by the push of the corset.

Hope’s eyes turned gold just at the image of Josie Like this.

“Why Hope” she murmured throatily, “what big eyes you have!”

Hope grinned and leaned over her, placing her hands beside Josie’s head. “All the better to see you with, my dear” she replied in a deep voice, rubbing her nose sensuously against hers. He pushed the hood off the top of her head, but left the ribbon tied under her chin. Holding her chin gently she kissed her, coaxing her tongue with her.

Eventually her hand left her chin and travelled south, over the smooth skin of her neck and collarbone until it rested over her heaving bosom.

“Hey Hope” she purred, “what nice hands you got there.”

The tribrid chuckled. “All the better to feel you up with, my dear.” She pushed the scooped neckline down around her breasts, pleased to see that the top of the dress came with its own support, which meant she hadn’t needed to wear a bra. The sight of Josie’s bare breasts made her eyes shine brighter.

Hope took her breasts in her hands and squeezed, making Josie moan softly. She rubbed her thumbs over the stiff peaks, sighing in satisfaction as they tightened under her ministrations.

Josie arched her back, silently offering more. Hope leaned down and stroked one rosy moonlit nipple with her tongue. Josie gasped and trembled, clutching handfuls of her hair as she sucked eagerly on the lush tips.

“Hope” she whispered, her voice edged with desire. “Oh, God…”

She rubbed her thighs together, and Hope caught the musky fragrance of her arousal. She inhaled deeply, then slid down her body as if lured by a siren song.

Starting from her ankles, she smoothed her hands up her stocking-covered calves, then over her knees and thighs till she touched smooth skin. Hope hitched one knee up and placed her foot on the mattress, then leaned forward and licked the soft skin of her thigh along the edge of her stocking. Josie moaned loudly, and she felt the muscles in her leg tense as she grew more and more aroused.

Hope traced patterns on her thigh with her tongue, moving closer and closer to the source of the tantalising smell teasing her nostrils. The tribrid reached up and hooked her fingers into the sides of Josie’s red panties and slid them all the way down her legs, then pushed her thighs apart and knelt between them.

Josie stared at her, waiting for her intimate touch with nervous expectation.

“That’s a nice mouth you’ve got there, Hope” she said, her voice a husky whisper.

“All the better to taste you with, Jo” she said, her voice deep with lust. And he lowered her head and pressed an open-mouthed kiss over her aching core.

Josie inhaled in a sharp hiss and clenched her fists. She tasted like exotic nectar, spicy and sweet with a pinch of salt. Hope pressed her tongue through the soft folds and flicked lightly against her clit, causing Josie to utter a choked cry. Using her fingers to part her intimate flesh, she circled the tight nub with her tongue, lapping her fragrant moisture.

Josie made a raw, needy sound, her thighs trembling as Hope took her to new heights of pleasure. She altered her strokes, licking and flicking at her clit, causing her orgasm to build, then moved away to caress the soft petals with long, slow licks.

“Hope, please,” she begged.

Apparently she’d teased her to her limits. 

“Do you want me to…?” she glanced down at her and moved her fingers.

She nodded shyly. “Please…”

“It would be my pleasure.” Hope lifted her legs and placed them around her shoulders, then returned her mouth to her aching flesh but now, she added her fingers too.

This time she didn’t tease. Josie’s cries became more ardent.

Hope reached up and toyed with her nipples with her other hand, plucking and squeezing them till Josie’s hips moved against her mouth and Josie’s hands clutched her hair and tugged fiercely. Her voice rose in a series of staccato cries as she came hard, her heartbeat thundering in her ears.

Eventually Josie’s fingers loosened in her hair and her breathing slowed. Hope gently lifted her legs from her shoulders and rose, leaning over her limp form and dropping a soft kiss on her lips.

“You okay?” she asked, stroking her hair tenderly.

She nodded weakly. “I’m fine. I just…” she stopped, then her eyes lit up as if she’d just come to a sudden realisation.

“Just what?”

Her shoulders started hitching and despite her best efforts to control herself, a giggle escaped her lips.

“Jo?” she said, baffled. If not for the fact that she’d felt her come against her lips, she’d have been seriously worried that she hadn’t done a good job.

She gave up trying to stifle her giggles and collapsed into fits of laughter.

Hope scowled. “If you’d care to share the joke…” she said stiffly.

Josie placed a reassuring hand on her arm. “I’m sorry, Hope. I just realised...” she stopped, hiccupped, and continued. “My God, I just got thoroughly devoured by the Big Bad Wolf!”

Hope visibly relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief. “And by the light of the silvery moon, no less,” she observed, grinning wickedly. “What can I say, far be it from me to deviate from fairytale canon. Little Red Riding Hood does indeed get eaten by the wolf, does she not?”

“Indeed she does. And we have to stay as true to the story as possible, of course,” she said with mock thoughtfulness.

“Then our work here is done,” Hope said with an air of finality.

Josie reached up and slowly pressed her hand against Hope’s abs. “Is it really?” she drawled.

“Well…maybe not quite done…”


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Hope was lying naked on her back on the bed, an equally naked Josie (save for her little red cape) hovering over them.

Hope couldn’t believe she’d just had sex with Josie.  
  
_She’d just had sex with Josie._  
  
Her mouth tilted in a sly grin. _Awesome!_  
  
Eventually Josie’s lashes lifted and she gazed into her brown depths, an expression of enraptured bliss in her eyes. She entwined her fingers with her and lifted her other hand to her cheek. Hope smiled at her, an unspoken question in her eyes.  
  
Josie opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t seem to form any words. Hope could totally relate; nothing could have prepared her for the spectacular sex they’d just experienced.  
  
Eventually she gave up trying to speak and just beamed up at her with teary eyes.  
  
Hope beamed back. “Yeah, I know,” she whispered, kissing her fingertips. “Me too.”  
  
They lay in companionable silence for long moments, twining their fingers together.  
  
“I always knew,” she said softly.  
  
Hope lifted her head. “Knew what?”  
  
“Knew that we’d be fantastic together,” she explained. “That once we finally decided to take things to the next level, it would be totally and completely out of this world.”

  
“I know,” she said honestly. Josie was everything she never knew she’d always wanted. They’d always had an intimate relationship, one that she’d believed went beyond sex. But now Hope realised that their lovemaking had simply cemented their close bond. She knew without doubt that the girl in her arms was the one she was meant to be with; her soulmate in every way. Her epic love.  
  
Hope studied her delectable form in the faint moonlight, her smooth skin gleaming like polished alabaster. She’d always tried not to notice her beautiful body, but now that the friendship barrier had been breached, she was free to appreciate her for her beauty as well as her brains.  
  
Predictably, her body began to reflect on her appreciation and started kissing her neck.  
  
“Hope! _Again?_ ”  
  
She shrugged helplessly. “The Halloween full moon must be having some weird effect on my wolf DNA,” she said lamely. “Besides, it’s canon that little red capes turn me on something wicked.”  
  
“Ah, but I’m not wearing my little red cape, am I?” Josie purred seductively.  
  
Hope smacked her palm on her face. “You got me. Eh, screw canon. Okay, I confess; I’m just a horny Halloween pervert with sex on the brain. Funny thing is, I wasn’t that way before today.”  
  
“Hey, don’t knock Horny Halloween Perverts,” Josie retorted, climbing over her. “I happen to be a card-carrying member of HHPs Anonymous myself; just joined today.”  
  
“Ah. Well, pleased to meet you, ma’am,” she chuckled, placing her hands on her waist and sliding them up towards her breasts.  
  
“You know,” Hope went on, “they say people find it easier to beat addiction when they work in pairs; think we can help each other out?”  
  
“That sounds like a good idea,” she said breathlessly as Hope tweaked her nipples. “But we’ll have to work _long_ and _hard_ at it, day in, day out. Are you, er… _up_ for it?”  
  
Hope’s eyes bright golden with lust. “As long as I’m with you, Jo, I’ll _always_ be up for it.”  
  
She writhed languidly on her. “Awesome. So, when do we get started?”  
  
“No time like the present, is there?” she grinned.  
  
“Ooh,” she gasped. “I _love_ the way you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun.  
> see ya!


End file.
